In the electronic content publishing industry, it is desirable for a content publisher (e.g., a website provider) to present users not only with content in an initial form (e.g., a webpage), but also provide users of that content with additional “recommended” content. In this regard, it should be a goal of the content publisher to provision personalized content recommendations that are interesting, trustworthy, and relevant to the user. This will have the effect of increasing the user's consumption of the recommended content, achieving a higher level of user engagement while increasing the content publisher's revenue.